


A Demonstration of Desire

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay and B'Elanna have an appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demonstration of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2003. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.

"Strip."

B'Elanna hadn't looked when Chakotay entered her office, but the soft command brought her head up in challenge. She shivered, her skin tingling as if his hands had already claimed her flesh.

She met Chakotay's eyes across the desk. His gaze was smoldering, heavy-lidded and leisurely as he roamed B'Elanna's body with carnal intent. She in turn took a heated inventory of the way the Starfleet uniform hinted at the power of his body, often such a contrast to the gentleness of his touch. "You first." 

With deliberate movement B'Elanna set aside her padd. She leaned her elbows on the desk and propped her chin on her hands, ready to focus completely on her lover.

His only answer was the sexy grin that he sometimes used in public to tease her with promises of wicked private delights. Long golden-brown fingers rose to slowly peel down the fastener to his jacket. He shrugged it off and laid it on one of her visitor chairs. He then perched on the arm to toe off his boots and socks.

B'Elanna felt a rush of affection as she remembered the first time she'd seen him barefoot: their first official date. It was funny how vulnerable she'd felt---how they both had---on that sunlit beach, shyly taking off their sandals to walk in the sand, toes digging for cover whenever they paused. Both of them a little embarrassed to expose themselves even to that extent despite the fact they'd worked up the courage to admit deeper feelings than either one had expected to find in the other.

The shift from friends to lovers had been slow and awkward, but absolutely necessary. And definitely worth it. B'Elanna grinned as she watched the hem of Chakotay's turtleneck rise, exposing hard belly, smooth chest, brawny arms and finally, mussed hair atop a handsome face sharing her smile as if he could read her thoughts.

Sometimes she thought he did, so well did he understand her. And that was the biggest surprise of all: Chakotay *knew* her, and yet wanted her. Loved her, temper and insecurities and all.

For B'Elanna, intimacy equaled danger. She had learned the hard way that promises of forever didn't mean anything in the real-life struggles of a relationship. But she had taken the chance, let Chakotay inside, and in turn had been granted access to him as well. He'd offered her the gift of an open heart, risking her rejection. Let her behind his walls to learn about him: the contrary stubborn noble soul, the optimist who had so often been disappointed.

And in loving Chakotay, she realized she wanted to ease the pain of those sad memories. But not erase them---she knew they were intrinsic to the man, part of both his strengths and his flaws.

B'Elanna became aware she'd missed the rest of the private peep show when her reverie was broken by the touch of Chakotay's hand on her chin. She shivered again as he tilted her face to meet his inquiring gaze.

Her heart warmed once more at the tenderness and concern in his deep brown eyes, but her core heated at the sight of him. Gloriously naked male animal, standing beside her chair. She swiveled to face him, her hands immediately reaching out to cup his buttocks and draw him in, desire rising once more.

Chakotay smiled at her obvious recovery, one hand shifting to tangle in her hair as the other stroked her throat, fingertips dipping inside the collar of her shirt.

She ran her hands up and down, stroking from the middle of his back to the tops of his thighs, straying to his ribs and hips, then returning to grab palmfuls of delightful ass. B'Elanna opened her knees and pulled him closer still. She stretched upward to explore his chest with her lips, pressing a line of slow kisses across the expanse. She licked and sucked his nipples to taut peaks, admiring the wet shine of them under the bright office lights. Then she slid lower, running her tongue along his navel and letting her teeth graze the hair sprinkled at his groin.

Chakotay made a low sound in his throat and shifted his hands to her shoulders, gripping them and arching his pelvis toward her. B'Elanna ran her nails along his flesh, tickled to see his erect cock twitch in response. She focused on the long, thick length that always brought her such pleasure, lapping at the tip and then taking in the crown, feeling his pulse beat against her lips.

She loved the earthiness of him, his flavor and texture and scent so imprinted on her senses she had forgotten what her previous lovers were like. She was wet and ready, anxious to be with him, skin to skin, so after a few more sucks she let his glistening dick slip from her mouth and pushed her chair back to stand.

Unprepared for Chakotay's cat-quick move to take control, B'Elanna could only gasp as she was lifted and turned to sit on the desk. Before she could protest Chakotay was kissing her, his hands cupped around her face. His tongue took advantage of her open mouth to explore, to claim, sliding sensuously across her gums and palate, stroking against the inner walls as if to paint them with his essence. His lips sucked her own, making them tingle.

She groaned and embraced him, throwing her arms around his neck and hanging on.

After uncounted moments of passionate onslaught he drew back with a last chaste peck on her swollen lips. Then he lowered her torso to the hard surface, letting her legs dangle at the knee over the edge of the desk. Chakotay quickly pulled off her right boot and sock, taking a moment to run his hands up her pant leg to caress her calf. Then he repeated the process on the other side.

B'Elanna eagerly lifted her hips when his fingers worked at the opening of her trousers. She barely had time to acknowledge the shock of cool air against her drenched sex as her lower body was bared. A long moan escaped her as Chakotay's hands on her knees spread her legs wide, his eyes glittering as he stared at her exposed center.

A soft scream of surprise and pleasure shot through her when he dove at her, his mouth suddenly buried between her legs. His tongue plunged into her, stroking inside her as if he were French-kissing her slit. She arched, groaning as he shifted his fingers to grip her hips, holding her captive against his ravishing mouth.

She screamed again when she felt his teeth working the sides of her cunt, then nibbling at her engorged clit. The first wave hit her hard, jerking her body with hard shocks. She spread her arms, her head thrown back, her body exploding under his touch. Chakotay slid his mouth up to focus on her nub, fingers sliding into her core to coax her into another climax.

B'Elanna was heaving desperate lungfuls of air when Chakotay finally released her and straightened. His expression was hungry as he slid her jacket and shirt off in one motion, then pulled off her bra and closed his hands over her breasts.

She groaned as his hot palms branded her chest, cupping her breasts and pushing them together. She slid her fingers into Chakotay's hair as he lowered his head to feast on them, suckling the hard peaks one at a time, kissing his way between them.

B'Elanna glanced past her body and his to see her chair right behind him. With a growl she braced her feet on the back of the desk and launched herself upward and forward.

Chakotay fell into the chair with a grunt as B'Elanna straddled him. She rose up on her knees, brushing the insides of her thighs along the outsides of his, grinding her pelvis into his.

She claimed his lips, again sliding her fingers into his hair to hold him in place. She lured his tongue into her mouth, wrapping her own around it. He groaned low in his throat, his hands stroking her legs and cupping her buttocks.

B'Elanna mounted her lover, sinking down on his lap, feeling his cock fill her with its solid slick heat. She yanked Chakotay's head back, running her open mouth along his throat, teeth working at the soft skin.

Chakotay's moan of desire echoed her own as they began to move together, his powerful thighs lifting his pelvis to meet her downward thrusts. She shifted her hands to his shoulders, gripping reflexively as Chakotay's fingers slid into her curls to once more play with her clit. She retaliated by clenching her inner walls around his cock, chuckling as his groans grew louder.

She wrapped her arms around Chakotay's neck and picked up the tempo, their sweaty chests and bellies sliding against each other. Lost herself in Chakotay's gaze, the fire of lust and love in his eyes sending the answering emotions blazing through her. She flung her head back and shouted his name as ecstasy claimed her once more, her body shaking and arching as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Chakotay gripped her hips hard, holding her still as he surged up into her with a growl, pumping uncontrollably, his seed filling her with liquid heat. She sank into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

B'Elanna felt long soothing caresses on her back as she pressed her face into Chakotay's damp neck. She curled her fingers and idly ran the backs of them down one muscled bicep. A silly, satisfied smile curled her lips as she felt Chakotay rub his cheek against her forehead.

Quiet joy continued to shimmer in B'Elanna's soul as they sat together, juices pooling in their laps, sweat cooling on their skins.

Then Chakotay leaned back. His eyes twinkled merrily as he grinned at her. "And *that* is why this scenario is staying on the holodeck until you get better soundproofing in your office."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
